Spec Ops: The Line: Walking Through Hell
by warbuff227
Summary: Reboot: Following a mysterious transmission from inside the ruined city of Dubai from the famed Colonel John Konrad, a squad of four elite American delta operators arrive in the city to find out what has become of the man himself and his battalion the 'Damned' 33rd. Question is, will they survive?


Chapter 1

"Now sir if you will please take a seat we can started." A male soldiers voice sounded out in an interview as the man in question walked in. "So were going to have to go through some basic procedures before we begin, is that alright?" He said to the man.

"It's no problem, can't help but follow it even it is towards a Superior officer." The man said taking a seat across from the interviewer. "Let's get this over with." He sighed waiting for the first questions.

"Thank you for understanding sir , so first question what is your name and rank?" The interviewer asked despite already knowing who he was and what his rank was as well.

"Aaron Jackson, Captain in the United States military and unofficial Commander-In-Chief, I feel inclined to add." He said waiting for the interviewer to continue.

"Good, now onto the important questions." he said taking a drink from a glass of water he grabbed earlier. " So Jackson you were the second in command on a covert operation to Dubai which was devastated by sandstorms six months ago, what was the mission and who were you on the ground with? He asked waiting Jackson to answer.

"The Op was recon, looking around for evidence of life, and if possible to learn of the the fate of the Infamous 'Damned' 33rd under the command of Colonel John Konrad, evacuate and report our findings for a possible evacuation of survivors.:" Jackson said before continuing. "Operators were myself, Captain Martin Walker, Lieutenant Alfonso Adams, and Sergeant John Lugo." he finished.

"What was the reason for the mission and who was aware of the the details?" he asked before adding. "What you have to understand the details of the Op were vague at best when I was ordered to interview you." He finished repeating the process they had set up.

"I know that the details were kept vague I ordered them to keep it quiet, anyway the reason for the mission was that about two weeks before the mission command picked up a transmission from beyond the storm wall around Dubai from Konrad saying that an evacuation attempt six months before this transmission ended in failure." He said just as the interviewer interrupted him.

"Ended in failure? What did he mean by that, did he say?" the interviewer said clearly puzzled.

"He didn't say much all he said was that EVAC ended in complete failure and that there were too many deaths in the evacuation." Jackson said taking a drink from his own glass of water.

"That's all he said, that there were to many casualties?" The Interviewer asked clearly baffled by the response before he composed himself and continued. "I see know you wanted to know if there were still survivors and evacuate them if possible." He concluded for himself.

"Correct we wanted to rescue any survivors if possible." Jackson confirmed before proceeding to answer the other question asked. "As for who was aware of the details, just myself, the brass, the rest of the team as well as small evacuation team for when we had our findings. He said waiting for the other man's input.

"Yes I am aware of the EVAC team, some of their reports on what they saw were... disturbing to say the least." The interviewer recalling the reports from said team. "So when do you think this all started Jackson?" He said wanting to move the interview forward as Jackson recalled where it all began.

SCENE CHANGE

"So we go into the city, asses the status of the civilians and the 33rd pull out, report our findings and evacuate any remaining civilians and soldiers and then were done." Captain Walker told his friends Adams and Lugo.

"That's it, really talk about the easiest mission ever." Lugo spoke not making any attempt to hide the grin on his face.

"Yeah at least will be able to finally learn what happened the the 33rd." Adams said his face serious unlike Lugo's smile.

"Yeah at least we be able to figure out that." Walker responded his face also serious like Adams.

"So when is the mission going to begin?" Lugo asking his face becoming serious like Adams and Walker.

"As soon as Jackson arrives we'll be good to go." Walker said answering Lugo's question.

"Well you won't be waiting very long Captain Walker." Jackson said as he walked up to them to look them over.

"Jackson, sir" The other three said simultaneously as they each stood up and saluted to their commanding officer.

"Relax you three I'm not testing you on your discipline." Jackson said as the other visibly relaxed."Although I would like to speak Walker in private." He said as he gestured for Walker to follow him.

"What's on your mind sir?" Walker asked as he and Jackson walked out of hearing range of Adams and Lugo.

"I read your file Walker, dozens of commendations and medals, Impressive." Jackson said as he turned to Walker. "Except for an incident in Kabul, according to the file on Kabul one John Konrad is said to have 'dragged your bleeding carcass half a mile to an EVAC chopper.' is that true?" Asked Jackson wanting to her it from Walker himself.

"I wouldn't put in those exact words but yes it's true." Walker said lowering his head to avoid Jackson's gaze.

"Well your history isn't going to impact your performance of the mission is it?" Jackson asked not taking his gaze off of Walker.

"No sir it won't affect my performance on the mission." Walker said confidently as he raised his head to Jackson's eye's.

"Good because when we get into the city you will be leading the team, now technically I still outrank you but you will be giving the orders understood." Jackson said as Walker looked shocked at what he just said.

"Yes sir, thank you." Walker said after a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Good now I need to set up a few things so go let Adams and Lugo know about the change in leadership." Jackson said as Walker started walking back to Adams and Lugo. " And Walker one last thing." He added causing Walker to turn around to look at him. "when were out there it's Jackson Okay." He finished as Walker nodded before turning back to Adams and Lugo while he went to make final preparations for the mission.

SCENE CHANGE

"You gave him command of the mission why?" The interviewer asked after hearing Jackson recall the events before they entered Dubai.

"I wanted to test him to see... to see how he could command when the man who saved his life was in the city." Jackson said honestly putting a hand up to rub the left side of his face.

"Would you say that you and the rest of the team overestimated how easy the mission would be?" The interviewer asked looking him dead in the eye's.

"We didn't know it at the time but we had no idea what we were walking into." Jackson said staring right at the interviewer.

END OF CHAPTER

Note: For those of you that liked the crossover Idea sorry to disappoint you that it won't be continuing but I hope you give this story a chance.


End file.
